Dulce primavera siempre seras mi primer amor
by kairi yagami
Summary: no te enamores de mi ..una promesa que no se cumplira ..kagome una chica dulce. inuyasha hijo de familia rica . una promesa los sella . pero el amor por mas dulce que sea tiene final....
1. Chapter 1

**_Dulce primavera… siempre serás mi primer amor_**

Este fic esta basado en una película que vi ase mucho tiempo que me encanto por desgracia no recuerdo el titulo ya que solo la vi una vez le tuve que agregar algunas cositas ya que yo no las recordaba espero les guste este primer capitulo esta un poco flojo pero es de suma importancia en toda la trama si lo leen dejen reviews ya que así sabré que lo puedo continuar.

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi

El fragmento del himno de la alegría y de ciertos versos etc., tampoco me pertenecen

La historia en la que esta basada quisiera que fuera mía pero no lo es. Si alguien sabe cual película es díganme ya que no recuerdo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Dulce primavera… siempre serás mi primer amor_**

_**Cáp. La promesa que hay que recordar……**_

_La primavera es la época mas hermosa del año y mas a un cuando te trae tu verdadero amor……._

-La vida no siempre es perfecta. A veces buena y a veces mala. te da dulces recuerdos pero también momentos amargos. Es así como la vida te da la perfección pero hay que recordar asta las mas bellas rosas nacen de las espinas….-

-muy bien kagome te felicito –decía una mujer ya mayor

-gracias-contesto una chica de cabellos obscuros no muy alta ni muy baja.

Vestía perfecto a su edad falda apenas dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de color verde una chaqueta blanca y zapatillas cerradas blancas.

-seguiremos con la lección-su profesora les aviso.

-romanticismo una influencia medieval que tenia como filosofía…-la mujer no termino la clase cuando se escucho el azote de una puerta.

La figura de un joven alto de cuerpo musculoso con cabello largo y negro y unos hermosos ojos dorados se hizo ver vestía como todo chico problemático jeans cholos camiseta negra que se le ajustaba al cuerpo se veía a simple vista que era un busca problemas.

-joven taisho es un honor tenerlo en mi clase.-

-si me da igual-contesto el chico sentándose asta un rincón donde era esperado por uno de sus amigos.

-inuyasha migo pero que ases aquí- pregunto un joven de cabellos obscuros sujetados en una coleta-

-miroku no sabia que tenias esta clase-

-si pero no me respondiste-

-el maldito anciano myoga me dijo que si no aprobaba esta clase no me graduaría y ya sabes lo quedasen mis padre me dejaran en la calle así que tengo que aprobarla-

-malo por ti tener que soportar a esta vieja todos los días-

-así lo creo-

-QUIEREN COMPARTIR SU PLATICA?-la mujer les reclamo al ver la mínima atención

La campana sonó los chicos corrían de un lado para otro mientras otro solo platicaban el los casilleros el tiempo de tolerancia para llegar a las clases se terminaba-

-muévanse vamos caminen-les decía a todos los chicos del pasillo un prefecto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-demonios me perdí- inuyasha se reprochaba buscando alguna seña de su nueva clase sin dejar de maldecir pero se detuvo al escuchar al coro de la escuela y echo un vistazo

-idiotas - se reía de aquellos que cantaban lo asían bien pero para el era cosa de ñoños

-ja el coro- se seguía mofando

En el foro se escucha va la voz de ellos y la profesora con la batuta señalo a kagome

-alto muy bien cambiaremos de nota va tu solo kagome –

-si profesora –ella se acomodo por en medio de los demás

La letra empezó con todos ellos

Kag:

Escucha hermano

La canción de la alegría

El canto alegre del que espera

Un nuevo día

Coro:

Ven canta sueña cantando

Vive soñando el nuevo sol

En que los hombre

Volverán a ser hermano….

La chica cantaba bien tenia una voz hermosa…

Taisho pero que ases aquí-uno de los prefectos se le acerco

-deberías estar en clase

-me perdí….-su única excusa

-a piensas que te crea vamos a la aula de castigos –

-demonios-

Lo llevo así una habitación con muchas sillas donde estaba la mayoría de conflictivos

-vamos entra-le señalo su asiento y se retiro

-inuyasha cuanto tiempo –se le acerco un joven de cabellos largos castaños y ojos rojos junto a el una chica de iguales ojos .

-naraku, kagura-

-ja taisho tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-se le acerco insitando una pelea mientras los demás presentes asían un circulo alrededor

-vamos naraku vas a salir corriendo como la ultima vez-se reía

Lo veremos-se abalanzo contra el y le lanzo un golpe el cual inuyasha esquivo devolviéndoselo en el estomago

-maldito- se retorcía naraku

PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ-la directora se les acerco –taisho onigumo de nuevo ustedes pero que are naraku ven conmigo a mi oficina y tu inuyasha espera a que te mande a llamar la mujer se retiro junto con naraku-

Poco duro la puerta al cerrarse cuando una chica entro era kagome en sus brazos llevaba un paquete d e hojas las entrego y se sentó en el escritorio .inuyasha no le apartaba la vista

Kagome-una castaña se le acerco-castigada?-

No solo ayudo sango- le respondió con sonrisa

-cuando será el día en que me acompañes en mis castigos-se rio sango

-bueno mi trabajo ya termino. me marcho sango tengo que llegar a casa pronto nos vemos –le hizo un ademán con la mano

-adiós kagome al rato paso-se sentó de nuevo-

Inuyasha se levanto salio del aula como si nada

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome llevaba barios libros en cargando en brazos se dirigía a salir .cuando algo la hizo tropezar mas bien alguien. Tirando los libros

-mira que tenemos aquí – le dijo naraku que la sujetaba de la cintura

-naraku—la chica trato de apartarse-

-así que tu padre fue quien sugirió el maldito trabajo comunitario de castigo. ¿Verdad? por tu culpa y de ese estupido sacerdote tendré que venir días extras-

-no es mi culpa que te hayan castigado-

-o si lo es- la arrojo al piso pero alguien la sujeto del brazo

-a que sorpresa así que como no puedes conmigo ahora te metes con chicas se arrodillo a levantar los libros y se los dio a kagome-

-no te metas taisho-

-vamos niña lárgate – le dijo inuyasha a kagome que enseguida se marcho

Antes de una nueva pelea la directora esta en la puerta

-taisho ven conmigo-y tu onigumo vete-

El joven de mirada ámbar se dio la vuelta y la siguió. entraron a la oficina

-si no quieres reprobar tienes que pasar tus clases, pero eso no es todo aras servicio comunitario a las escuela los fines de semana-

Inuyasha tenia deseos de mandar al diablo a esa vieja decrepita pero sabia que si lo hacia perdería los privilegios de su familia. Su padre le quitaría su auto y demás.

-tenemos buenos estudiantes que te pueden ayudar-

-como quien-

-hojo isuke-le respondió

-ese perdedor ni lo piense-

Mira se que necesitas. Ayuda te la quise dar y no la aceptaste- se hiba retirando pero la voz del chico la detuvo

-no espere. Hay alguien más?

-si kagome higurashi ella es mejor candidata pero debo advertirte que te andes con cuidado con esa chica ya que es muy buena estudiante y no quiero que la corrompas.

-descuide no le are nada-salio y le dio un azoton a la puerta

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-papa ya llegue- decía kagome en voz alta

-kagome tengo que salir hija la misa empieza alas 7:00 estoy retrasado

-si papa yo estaré ahí a las 9:00-

-por cierto vendrá sango-

-muy bien -

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango y kagome se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería practicando oratoria

-kagome enseguida vuelvo le dijo su amiga

-si claro

Seguía atenta a su libro cuando inuyasha se acerco y sentándose en su mesa

-kagome higurashi?

- si soy yo-

-mira la profesora sukimi me dijo que tu podrías ayudarme con mis estudios

-pues lo siento no creo poder ayudarte- le dijo la chica dando se la vuelta

-demonios solo eso me faltaba-

ella tomo su libro se levanto y camino a la salida inuyasha se quedo furioso pensando en otra posible solución pero por mas que pensaba esta no llegaba la campana sonó y todos se dirigían a sus clases a el le tocaba drama.

Llego al foro en el cual se daba la clase había un circulo de sillas en ellas los estudiantes leían un especie de guión.

-inuyasha- le sonreía una mujer hermosa de cabellos largos grises- vamos toma asiento

el se sentó y se quedo escuchando lo que decían

-vamos aremos la prueba veremos quien obtiene los estelares-

todos se levantaron y la profesora se le acerco a inuyasha

-conoces la obra "viento de otoño"

-si la estudie ase dos años- afirmo

-perfecto-alzo la voz dirigiéndose a los demás chicos entre ellos kagome- ya tenemos a Alexander-

-pero que…yo no quiero- el joven le reprocho

-quieres pasar mi asignatura si lo ases bien tendrás una buena nota-

- esta bien-

-ahora la prueba para Roseli, Maite, Lara y antagónicos – se sentó enfrente del foro al cual iban pasando uno en uno

Era el turno de kagome se mostró segura los diálogos era como si ella misma los hubiera escrito el papel le hiba tan a la perfección pero también había otra chica yuca quien actuaba muy bien.

-ahora les daré sus papeles-la maestra se les acerco-Alexander como ya lo saben será inuyasha, Lara será ukio Maite será saori, Mr. W. será yamato robinsón será akago y Roselin kagome. Tomen sus diálogos ye estúdienla lo mas que puedan ya que la puesta será en poco tiempo espero que hallan quedado conformes con su protagónico-

-felicidades kagome-le decían todos ya que ese papel era el más importante

-gracias- les devolvía con una sonrisa

-les recomiendo que estudien con su pareja de obra o con quien tienen los diálogos más frecuentes- recalco la joven maestra mandando a llamar a inuyasha y kagome.-ustedes tienen lo más importante así que será necesario que practiquen juntos-

-como diga –kagome le dirigió una sonrisa

Salio del foro de tras de ella inuyasha quien se adelanto y la paro

-higurashi espera quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué? -siguió caminado con inuyasha tras ella

- ya que tendremos que ensayar juntos ¿podrías ayudarme con mis clases?

-esta bien – le dijo- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto con cierta duda

-**Que no te enamores de mí –**

El la veía desconcertado pero de igual forma le respondió

-te lo prometo ten por seguro que no lo are…..

Ambos se dirigieron a sus casas pero en el aire la duda de aquella promesa seguía en pie

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Le daba igual lo importante para el era no perder el dinero y lujos que le daban sus padres…

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

_**De nuevo les pido que dejen reviews y por favor no se aburran tratare de actualizar la historia lo mas antes posible ya que el comienzo esta un poco flojo a partir del segundo capitulo comienza todo.**_

**Se despide Lyn**


	2. no le temas al amor

**_Hola pues trate de hacer el fic lo mas pronto posible por que como ya dije el primer capitulo esta algo largo y flojo así que ya les traigo el otro espero les guste voy a tratar de saltarme cosas sin importancia .espero y me dejen sus reviews._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Cáp. 2: no le temas al amor...**_

Era domingo que para el pequeño condado era día sagrado. La mayoría de las familias acudían a misa a hacer oración l. la familia taisho no era la excepción su prestigio en el condado era bastante aportaban a la iglesia y hacían obras de caridad pero lo único que los hacia perder la cabeza era su hijo menor el cual era un desastre.

-demonios solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

-inuyasha por dios estas en una iglesia compórtate- exclamo una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos negros como la noche era izayoi taisho refinada dama madre de inuyasha.

Al lado de ella estaba un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar apuesto ya mayor. Era inu taisho un importante empresario el padre de inuyasha.

Poco a la derecha un joven elegante y apuesto sesshomaru que al igual que su padre tenía ese hermoso cabello plateado y la mirada ámbaria. Que a pesar de su belleza estaba fría y sin emociones.

El reverendo hizo aparición con el coro tras de el entre los jóvenes se encontraba kagome inuyasha no puedo evitar su pregunta ¿que hacia ahí? Mientras el seguía con su duda los presentes se pusieron de pie lo cual el no imito recibiendo un empujón de su padre para que se levantara.

-hermanos, hermanas pueden tomar asiento- exclamo el reverendo

tras un par de horas la reunión dominical termino . los presentes se retiraban uno a uno dejando donativos etc., los taisho se acercaron al reverendo quien despedía a algunos

Creyentes.

-reverendo-le dujo inu taisho junto a su familia

-señor taisho que gusto verlo-

-lo mismo digo-

-venia a avisarle sobre mi donación del mes-

-no es necesaria ya a aportado demasiado-

-nunca es demasiado-

Inuyasha a ver la aburrida plática decidió salir a caminar. Vio a kagome quien se encontraba regando las flores del frente

-¿el reverendo es tu padre?

-si -le contesto ella

-me lo imaginaba-

-oh que bien-

-bueno me voy-

Vio salir a sus padres y hermano camino hacia ellos se marcho en un auto lujoso que ya los esperaba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-oh pretende que mienta solo por que ama a roselin. Ella ya tiene un nuevo amor y créame es mejor que el que le profesa.

-ese amor que tanto anhela solo es mentira!-

-alto-se escucho la voz de la profesora-se supone que estas herido tienes que demostrarlo tienes que sentir tu papel siguiente escena!

Kagome e inuyasha hicieron aparición el tocaba el piano y ella entonaba una canción al terminar esta se miraron y siguieron las líneas de su guión

-Alexander mi amor no es correspondido

-roselin lo es desde el primer día que te vi-

Se miraron la siguiente escena no era nada cómodo

-omitiremos la escena del beso les dijo la maestra-

Salieron del foro el ensayo había terminado ellos fueron asía uno de los jardines de la escuela se sentaron en el césped a repasar lecciones de historia

Ella explicaba pero el no le ponía atención.

-inuyasha me escuchas-

-a si claro-

-con razón no progresas-

-lo siento-

-mira que tal si en vez de estar aburriéndonos aquí vamos al museo de historia .Será mas practico- sugirió kagome

-¿al museo? ¿Estas loca?-

-Numero 42-musito ella

-que dices-le dijo el interrogándola

-hacer amistad con un testarudo como tu-

-de que demonios hablas-

-tengo una lista de las cosas que me gustaría hacer tu eres la numero 42-

-ah, cuantas mas hay-

-del uno al cien-

-18 hacerme un tatuaje 24 estar en dos lugares ala vez y 42 lo ya mencionado-

-cual es la numero uno?-

-tendría que matarte si te la dijera-le contesto-hay que darnos prisa que van a cerrar

- ya te dije que no quiero que me vean , -detuvo la contestación y vio que la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

-demonios. Kagome espera – le grito a la chica quien seguía caminando

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio

-si dime-

-este bien iremos al estupido museo-

Fue una visita corta del museo pasaron al planetario y de ahí al observatorio se les había ido todo el día en el paseo.

Se encontraban mirando las estrellas en el observatorio

-son lindas ¿no?-le decía kagome al chico de ojos ámbar

-no les veo lo lindo solo son piedras-

-pero piensa que están a millones de kilómetros y las podemos distinguir es algo mágico-

-si cuando una se estrelle en la tierra ¿le veras lo mágico?-vio su reloj eran las 11:45 p.m.-mira la hora que es tenemos que irnos-

Salieron del observatorio mientras caminaban platicaban y repasaban las líneas de la obra también sobre los exámenes.

-Así que construyes un telescopio para ver el cometa "Saura'-

-si-

-no te aburres de tanto estudiar-

-en realidad solo pongo atención-

-tal vez si lo hiciera no tendría que preocuparme-

-recuerda que debes mantener tu temple de chico malo-dijo ella riendo

-kagome ¿como lo haces?-

-¿hacer que?-

-reír todo el tiempo-

-Solo vivo cada día como si fuera el ultimo –

-que gran respuesta-se burlo

llegaron a su casa y se despidieron momentos después ella entro.

-papa ya llegue-

-kagome pero en donde estabas me tenia muy preocupado-

-lo siendo-se disculpo

-y con ese muchacho taisho el no es buena compañía

-pero papa si as dicho que la familia taisho es un buen ejemplo

-todos menos su oveja negra

-hay papa eso decía de sango y mírala ahora te ayuda cada domingo en la iglesia

-ella es un caso muy diferente-papa por favor

-kagome linda ten mucho cuidado-

-lo tendré papi-el la abrazo

-kagome linda no quiero que aria sin ti..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afuera de la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de chicos entre ellos inuyasha eran los populares de la escuela miroku, koga, hakudoshi y kikyo ex de inuyasha era un chica hermosa alta de buen cuerpo y un perfecto atuendo que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Kagome paso enfrente de ellos llevaba su inconfundible sweater verde arriba de un overol. Una caja llena de cosas: mapas, libros etc., fue detenida por las palabras de kikyo

-lindo sweater- le decía ella con una inigualable mirada de desprecio

Kagome sonrió y solo le contesto.

-gracia- y prosiguió en su camino.

Kikyo botada de la risa junto con los demás se burlaban

-ay va kagome la santa kagome –

-hey! haber cuando me prestas algo de ropa-desean

. Inuyasha solo veía

……………………………………………………………………………………………

así no vamos a lograr nada inuyasha-le decía kagome mirando que inuyasha no seguía las líneas-

-esta bien- decía el chico-desde que entraste a mi club no fue coincidencia…

-nada es coincidencia en esta vida –le dijo kagome

Ya era un poco tarde pasaban de las 5p.m. ellos se habían quedado a repasar las líneas

Ambos salieron de la escuela inuyasha se encontraba parado afuera y kagome subio a su auto encendió el carro cuando inuyasha se le acerco

-me puedes llevar a mi casa?-

-esta bien-

El subió en el auto fueron minutos de silencio que fue interrumpido por ella

-ponte el cinturón-

-feh-solo dijo el chico

Kagome encendió la radio pero inuyasha le cambio de canción estuvieron así cerca de 15 min.

-me rindo dijo la de cabellos azabaches.

-gracias- dijo el

al pasar por una de las muchas casas que había el pequeño pueblo estaba kikyo frente a un auto rojo coqueteando con dos chicos la reacción de inuyasha fue esconderse agachar la cabeza ella solo lo vio era lógico que no quería que lo vieran con ella.

Lo dejo en su casa y ya no cruzaron palabras

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un nuevo día llegaba y como siempre se encontraba el problemático inuyasha con sus amigos incluido naraku también kikyo y kagura.

Kagome llego como de costumbre pero se detuvo a saludarlo.

-taisho nos vemos al rato – le dijo

-en tus sueños-por reflejo y por no quedar mal esa fue la respuesta..

Ella solo lo vio por unos minutos se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. El día transcurrió sin un solo cruce de palabras de ellos.

El chico decidió irla a buscar a su casa se dirigió hacia la misma ahora en su auto, al llegar a su casa se paro en la puerta solo escucho el ruido de un piano. así que toco la puerta quien salio fue kagome,

Pero en seguida le estampo la puerta en la cara. el volvió a tocar.

-si dime –kagome salio con una sonrisa

-kagome venia a ver si ensayábamos el guión de la obra

-a en ¿secreto?-

-si ..

-ser amigos a escondidas?

si eso es me leíste el pensamiento

-pues ahora tu adivina el mió-kagome lo miro ahora ya seria y de nuevo le azoto la puerta en la cara

-maldición-se escucho un grito del joven

-que seguido de eso estaba el padre de kagome en la puerta

-lo siento señor-

Las siguientes semanas pasaron así: solo se veían en los ensayos inuyasha recurrió a su fiel amigo miroku para que lo asistiera en las líneas obteniendo cero ayuda de el, por fin llego el día esperado la obra se presentaba ese día.

En escena se encontraba una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo Maite era el personaje e inuyasha con un elegante traje.

Pero si serás cínico como pretendías amor-exclamaba la chica

-yo nunca te jure amor-decía el

Enseguida se vio una sombra una mujer con capucha. Que hizo aparición en escena

-ah tu debes ser su nueva cantante…te daré un consejo aléjate de el! Solo te daré dolor..-mientras le daba un empujón a inuyasha y salía de escena

-la chica encapuchada se acerco a el y lentamente se quito la capucha negra que traía puesta…

lo siguiente dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta incluyendo a inuyasha. Kagome llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido verde de satín que se moldeaba a su cuerpo de tirantes muy delgados y con una especie de cola de olanes que salía de un moño en la terminación de la espalda que era descubierta llevaba el cabello suelto en rizos definidos un poco de gloss en sus labios se veía hermosa…

el no sabia ni que seguía de las líneas asta que la profesora le hizo señas..

-sabes tu me recuerdas a una mujer que solo vi en mis sueños….-decía el con la mirada perdida

-nada es coincidencia..-

me la puedes recordar?

Ella se levanto y empezó a entonar una hermosa canción

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over,  
and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.   
But you sing to me over, and over,  
and over again.**

Tenia una gracia como ninguna que hacia que todos la siguieran e inuyasha seguía perdido viéndola .ante los celos de kikyo la mirada de sus padres del de kagome y sus amigos..

Ella seguía de pie se le acerco y miro hacia el publico

**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.**

**Se sentó al lado de el**

**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing,   
and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.   
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope,

De nuevo se levanto asiendo señas con las manos imitando una oración

**I give you my destiny.  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.**

At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.

Hiba caminando lentamente hacia el que seguía en las nubes

**At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.**

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Tomo asiento junto a el… en tono el ultimo fragmento

**Hmm.Mmmm.Ooooo**

Y Ahí sucedió… el la beso...Todos quedaron atónitos…eso lo habían quitado del guión. Ella correspondió…

La tarde termino entre aplausos felicitaciones celos y pensamientos no muy buenos.

-inuyasha hijo me gusto mucho tu actuación.-le felicito la maestra seguida de su madre.

-hijo estuviste genial cariño te transformaste..-le decía mientras lo abrazaba –no vuelvas tarde a casa cielo.-la hermosa mujer se retiro.

-el quería alcanzar a kagome quien hiba con su padre pero cuando mas esta cerca esta va de ella lo detuvo inu taisho su padre,

-hijo estuviste grandioso podríamos y a comer…-

-no quiero le contesto- secamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar el tenia varios problemas con su padre

- no te vallas- le dijo inu taisho

-tu me enseñaste-al paso que se marchaba

Inu taisho se decía que tal vez como padre había tenido muchos errores esa era la actitud por la cual inuyasha era así..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

al siguiente día el chico de cabellos negro se dirija a la cafetería en una mesa se encontraba kikyo con kagura ella lo veía llena de celos después de lo que había pasado ayer en la obra.

-no lo mires decía –kagura a kikyo

-de seguro la esta buscando-

el seguía buscando a kagome cuando la vio en una mesa solo se acerco a ella y se sentó .kagome se encontraba leyendo un libro

-pueden vernos dijo ella-

-puede arruinar tu reputación- le contesto el con cierto tono de burla-que es le interrogo acerca del libro-

-un libro de autores japoneses

-cuantos son

-100-

-solo eso

-después europeos y estadounidenses

-esta en tu lista leerlos todos?-

Ella solo bebió un poco de su jugo ignorándolo completamente-

-kagome me estoy esforzando..Quizá extraño pasar tiempo contigo..Tu me inspirabas..- le dijo el

-suena a mentira-

-que parte-

-todo-se levanto y tomo su libro

-no lo es le contesto inmediatamente-

-pruébalo-ella salio corriendo de la cafetería hacia la salida, hiba bajando los escalones cuando escucho la voz de inuyasha

-KAGOME-el la alcanzo inmediatamente

-no sabes como ser un amigo-

-yo no quiero ser solo eso..-

-tu no sabes lo que quieres-la chica fue a la defensiva

-te asusta que alguien te desee –le dijo el parándola

-por que me habría de asústame?-

-no podrías ocultarte detrás de tus libros de tus clases de tu telescopio y de tu fe...-

Ella solo siguió caminado pero inuyasha de nuevo la alcanzo y la tomo de la muñeca

-ya se por que te asustas..Por que quieres estar conmigo…-el sin pensarlo se lo dijo pero kagome lo miro lo ignoro y subió a su auto.

Continuara……

**Canción: only hope**

**Interprete: mandy moore**

**La canción es de la misma película "a walk to remember"**


	3. Sueños: que el mañana no llegue

**Hola como están espero ke bien? les traigo el siguiente capitulo aunque e tenido muy pocos reviews sigo adelante!**

Lorena: del lemon no te prometo nada no estoy en contra de el pero hay 2 problemitas 1:no encaja en la historia (que eso se podría arreglar) y 2no se escribir Lemon que si me quisieras ayudar con eso te agradecería.

Luna: gracias por el comentario sobre el otro fic no se si lo continuare…

Nadja chan hola pues si es esa peli. me alegra de que te guste mi fic.

Eris kaos- gracias por tu comentario y gracias por leer.

_Los personajes de inuyasha no son míos son de rumiko la película a walk to remember tampoco es mía._

**Dulce primavera..Siempre serás mi primer amor.**

**Cáp. 3 Sueños: esperando a que el mañana no llegue…1/2**

La fiesta va hacer grande tantarrarara tan tarara-cantaba miroku el joven pelinegro amigo de inuyasha acompañado de un mini componente.

Los chicos se encontraban en el garaje de la casa de inuyasha el pulía su auto y miroku bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la música.

-miroku bájale a eso algunos tratamos de trabajar-

-inuyasha tu si que sabes arruinar el ritmo- le dijo el muchazo tomando otro disco-

-haber que tenemos acá-decía curioso miroku y puso el CD en el mini componente-

_-que sabemos que la vida nos depara una misión…..-_

-bien no te gusta mi hip- hop ¿pero que demonios es esto?-le dijo algo extrañado miroku

Inuyasha seguía ahí puliendo su auto y con mucha calma le contesto

-kagome me lo presto-

-que bien ahora escuchas la música de su gente-

-su gente?- le dijo aun mirando su auto

-si su gente ya sabes portadores de crucifijos Biblias fe etc.,-

-ella no es así-

-bien..Sabes kikyo piensa que…esa acción labial con kagome...En la obra…fue bastante real.-

Hubo un silencio bastante espacioso ninguno decía nada

-que te pasa?-dijo miroku-ya no tienes tiempo para tus verdaderos amigos-

-me canse de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo…

-sabes esa chica te cambio..y ni siquiera te diste cuenta-

feh que también eso lo dijo kikyo-inuyasha lo volteo a ver

-no eso lo digo yo…-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

kagome se encontraba sentada a fuera de su casa estaba pensando pero una voz la interrumpió

-toma te traje esto-estiro la mano así la mucha dándole una bolsa

-tu-

-si yo

la chica tomo la bolsa

-nos vemos en la escuela –

el muchacho se topo con el padre de kagome con quien solo cruz unas palabras

-taisho-

-buenas noches reverendo-subió a su auto y se marcho

ella se quedo observando y abrió la bolsa que le había dado y de ella saco una blusa muy linda verde. Su padre se sentó lado de ella .kagome ya sabia lo que le diría

-chicos como el..-

-lo se ya me lo dijiste-

-kagome las reglas no han cambiado que piensas que querría tu madre

-ella querría que fuera feliz..-se levanto y entro a la casa

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome higurashi-decía akago viendo las fotos de la obra

-se ve hermosa-dijo miroku

-no no es hermosa-salio a la defensiva kikyo una risa malvada se formo en su rostro tomo una foto –tengo una gran idea ¿necesito tu ayuda akago-le susurro algo a miroku y a el

-tal vez si se pueda-dijo akago riendo junto con miroku

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-toma-decía kagura a todo aquel que pasara por la puerta central de la escuela y les daba un papel

en eso llego naraku ella le sonrió y le entrego el papel, a naraku se le formo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-perfecto-beso a kagura y entro al edificio principal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-kagome-

Kagome se detuvo al oír su nombre ubico quien era y se desconcertó al ver a kikyo quien avanzo hacia ella

-quiero decirte que no hay resentimiento inuyasha y yo cortamos ase mucho-

-de que hablas?-

Ella siguió su camino seguida por kikyo

-kagome..-

La chica volteo

-serias tan bonita…Claro mas de lo que ers...si te supieras maquillar...-le dijo con una sonrisa.-vamos almorcemos juntas

-esta bien-kagome acepto

Kikyo la tomo de la mano y camino con ella asta la cafetería cuando entraron todos miraban a kagome ella no lo notaba asta que unas chicas se rieron al verla y lo noto todo mundo la veían. Kikyo se acerco a una mesa y tomo un papel lo observo volteo a ver a

Kagome algo seria.

-vaya esta eres tu-dijo tapándose con una mano la boca

kagome tomo el papel su sorpresa fue ver un foto montaje de ella en ropa interior con la leyenda "kagome ¿la virgen Maria?"

lindo cuerpo-le dijo kikyo botándose de risa

Kagome veía a todo mundo reírse akago miroku kagura sus compañeros la respiración se le estaba volviendo agitada no sabia que hacer estaba tan humillada….

Cerro sus ojos e hiba a salir corriendo con el papel en la mano cuando fue detenida por inuyasha quien la abrazo.

-kagome-

ella no le respondía estaba aun en shock

el tomo el papel lo vio lo hizo pedazos y la vio a ella le tomo el rostro y le dijo

-kagome linda se trata de mi no de ti quédate aquí-camino furioso asta donde se encontraba naraku akago miroku kagura y kikyo.

Se acerco a naraku quien con una sonrisa le dijo

-oye con razón la escondías no sabia que debajo de esa ropa se encontrara todo esto

El solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara segundo de otro por parte de naraku empezó una pelea inuyasha se le arrojo en sima llevaba la ventaja dando le puñetazos varios chicos los separaron dejándolos frente a frente

-basta naraku –le dijo kagura

-tu cállate basta nada!-

El recibió otro puñetazo de parte de inuyasha

-se acabo taisho maldito me las pagaras-

El chico de los ojos ámbar se dio la vuelta y camino hacia kagome salieron del edifico ya estando afuera inuyasha la vio estaba llorando y temblaba aun,

-cariño lo siento esto es por mi culpa

Ella solo asintió

Segura que estas bien-

-si-le respondió

-te llevo a casa-

-si-

El camino fue total silencio y al llegar a la casa de kagome inuyasha se estaciono

-no quería que pasara esto kagome-le dijo el algo arrepentido

-gracias por todo-dijo ella sonriendo

-de nada-

Kagome hiba bajando del auto cuando de nuevo el la llamo

-kagome..

-dime-

-¿saldrías..Con...migo...esta...Noche...?

-no puedo..

-¿hay alguien mas-le dijo muy serio?-

ella solo rió-no ya sabes mi padre..-

-lo entiendo-

bajo del auto y entro a su casa

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-el es justo no es..-ensayaba su sermón el reverendo cuando fue interrumpido

-señor..;-

-inuyasha-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-no puedo creer que lo ayas convencido-reía kagome alegre

los chicos iban tomados de la mano ella llevaba un vestido blanco sujetado por tiras y encima la blusa abierta que le había regalado inuyasha .el jeans negros camisa negra junto con su chaqueta negra..

-tengo mis métodos-le sonrió

Llegaron a un restauran muy lujoso hermoso que daba la vista al lago

-este lugar es hermoso-sonrió ella

al terminar la cena se miraron el uno al otro kagome desvió su vista hacia la pista de baile contemplando a las parejas. Eso inuyasha lo noto enseguida.

-¿bailamos? – le pregunto ella

-kagome no baila-

-todos sabemos-

-créemelo todos menos yo-

-no por favor-

-ni siquiera por...Mi?-

el se levanto y la tomo de la mano se acercaron a la pista y puso su mano en su cintura

-auch-dijo kagome

-te lo advertí-dijo burlándose

se quedaron parados y el latoso de la mano e hizo que caminara

-a donde vamos?-

-ya lo veras-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

se detuvieron en una autopista

-por que nos detenemos-dijo kagome bajando

-ven-le dijo el tomándola de la mano

-coloca te aquí-el le señalo una línea-

-y..-

-mira esos letreros – "bienvenidos a Tokio" al lado "limite de Kyoto"

Estas en dos lugares ala vez- le dijo sonriendo

-ella solo rió y lo abrazo

-ahora me dirás tu numero uno?-

-no claro que no-. Le dijo ella sonriendo

-kagome..-

-si dime-

-te puedo besar?-

Ella se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta.

-es que...si no...lo ago bien?

-lo aras-el acerco sus labios a los de ella

Kagome al principio no correspondió pero después se dejo llevar por los labios calidos de el.

-te amo –confeso inuyasha

ella se aparto y lo vio

-yo también..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

desde aquella confesión todo paso a ser muy diferente kagome ahora llegaba a la escuela de la mano de inuyasha despertando asombro, intriga ,y celos.

Sus amigos no se explicaban como inuyasha los había dejado por "esa".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

los chicos se bajaron del auto el la llevo asta la puerta de su casa

-nos vemos mañana-le sonrió kagome-

-te amo-le afirmo el

.Iban a besarse cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse ya se esperaban quien era.

-señor taisho ya es muy tarde retírese-

-si reverendo-le hizo un ademán con la mano a kagome ella le respondió de igual forma

-ya hemos hablado de esto parases una niña pequeña-

-no soy una niña pequeña-

-pues deja de actuar como tal-le reprocho su padre

-lo amo-dijo ella triunfal

-entonces se justo con el antes de que todo empeore..-el hombre se retiro

Dejándola a ella pensando

-no..No puedo..No ahora...-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome se encontraba en el parque tenia vista perfecta de todas las estrellas visibles alado de ella su telescopio. Escucho el carro de inuyasha estacionarse..el bajo y camino hasia ella

-que le dijiste a tu padre kagome-

-nada solo no te mencione-

-que estrella quieres ver?-de dijo ella

-saturno

-saturno solo es visible asta el amanecer-

-ummm. Camino hacia su auto y saco una mochila-que coincidencia..Sacando un termo

-kagome es un milagro un termo de café caliente y una cobija-dijo el pareciendo asombrado

Ella lo vio y rió

-cuéntame otra-

-esta bien –tomo la cobija y la extendió en el pasto así estaremos cómodos la cobija era algo pequeña.

-intentas seducirme-le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara-

-sabría que dirías eso-saco otra cobija de su mochila-así que traje una mas..

Ella se sentó al lado de el y se taparon con la cobija restante

-kagome me dirás tu numero uno?-

-primero dime tu.

-estudiar medicina 2 graduarme 3 ser un prestigiado medico…

-casarme en la misma iglesia donde creció mi madre ahí mismo se caso con mi padre..

el solo la observo sin decir nada

-es como el viento…-susurro ella

-que?

-el amor…

-como?

-no puedes verlo pero puedes sentirlo..

la noche avanzo era tal y como kagome lo había soñado pero a cada momento al sentir el calor de los brazos de inuyasha recordaba a su padre sus palabras…

………………………………………………………………………………………………inuyasha se acerco a su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla

-estabas con kagome

-si madre

-hijo ten cuidado es la hija del reverendo

-con ella es diferente

-diferente?-

-si ella me llena de inspiración de amor de cosas que no sentí con nadie ni con kikyo-

-mira el otro día se te callo esto-saco un papel y lo comenzó a leer

"estudiar medicina 2 graduarme3 examinar una roca lunar…"

cariño son aspiraciones muy lindas pero…tienes que ser constante para lograrlas-

-no crees en mi?

-si hijo si creo en ti

-kagome tiene fe en mi...me ase sentir..Querer ser diferente...Mejor…

su madre le sonrió y lo abrazo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha y kagome salían del cine estaban tomados de la mano kagome no había hablado casi nada en todo el día se notaba algo triste. se veía en su mirada dolor. el lo noto pero no decía nada. Pasaron por un centro de juegos cuando escucharon una voz familiar

-estaba tan ebria que no recordaba ni donde demonios había dejado mi….-era kikyo quien se quedo muda al ver a inuyasha con kagome

-ya bamonos-los miro con desprecio kagura jalando a kikyo quien no movía.

-genial esto es para no creerse-reanudaba el tema inuyasha quien noto que kagome no le ponía atención ni siquiera lo veía. Volteaba a todas partes menos a el.

-¿kagome te preocupa el ingreso a la universidad?-

-no.-no ingresare- le contesto ella muy seca

-pero lo diste por echo.. ¿Iras al cuerpo de paz por un año..?

-no-

Inuyasha la detuvo, la tomo de los hombros y la voltio hacía el.

-entonces que aras...-

-nada...Estoy enferma-

-te llevare a casa para que descanses y..-

-no-

el la jalo de la mano y empezaron a caminar pero ella se detuvo

-NO-

Voltio a verla y la vio que estaba llorando.

-kagome.. Tienes que descansar..

- NO ..Que no entiendes..**Estoy enferma...Tengo leucemia…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola pues aquí termina la primera parte de este capitulo espero les aya gustado y estén conformes dejen muchos mensajes**

**Me despido **

**Kisses**

**Asta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
